


斯德哥尔摩情人

by Theodoreee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, alternative universe
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25403605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theodoreee/pseuds/Theodoreee
Summary: 莱姆斯被伏地魔掳走扔在布莱克家地下室里，西里斯也没有去霍格沃茨上学。
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 20





	斯德哥尔摩情人

**Author's Note:**

> 囚禁/强奸警告。写于2020.4.18。除了ooc都是jkr的。

莱姆斯躺在地下室里凝望着天花板，他觉得那块污迹有点像是一只小狗，正在奔跑。

他也想奔跑。莱姆斯眨眨眼睛，他能除了这间地下室能回忆起来的只有那个夜晚了，他不想去回忆，可他做不到。

泛黄的狼牙，月色下闪着寒光的利爪，灰色的皮毛，和那双黄色眼睛。莱姆斯不知道自己的眼睛有没有变成黄色，他已经很久没有照过镜子了，或许已经不是人类外表。

他不知道时间在这间地下室里已经过了多久。但是对他来说已经很久很久了，他这样想。

他在那晚被掳走，被扔进这间地下室，从此再也没能见过光亮。他能见到的活物只有地上的爬虫和每天来送饭的家养小精灵。

第一天莱姆斯在地下室里扯着嗓子哭，可没人怜悯他，甚至没人理他——脚步声都没有。第二天，第三天，他觉得嗓子火烧似的疼，莱姆斯终于意识到没人会来救他，他不懂爸爸妈妈去哪里了。

直到第一个月圆，他无法看到月光，但月圆诅咒可不会因此放过他。

他惊恐的看着自己的身体长毛，变形。比起深入骨髓的痛，更多的还是惊恐。原来他变成了怪物，所以爸爸妈妈才不要他。

小小的莱姆斯卢平觉得这都怪自己，自己是怪物，所以狼要来接他，自己是怪物，所以一定要被关起来。

他不知道的是，幼年被咬的狼人大多数活不过第一个月圆，而他活下来了，这样的孩子，成年后会被狼人所信服。黑魔王要他做自己手里的一把利刃，一个工具。

所以理所当然的，莱姆斯被扔到黑魔王追随者的家里养着，不用太好，活着就行。

莱姆斯伸出手去描那只大狗的形状。他偶尔会很奇怪自己为什么身体还是人类的样子。

在他经过了多次月圆并体现出顽强生命力时，偶尔会有拜访者了。他们会在某一天的晚上一起出现，然后打开地下室的门，透进来一点亮光。接着莱姆斯看见一道红光没入自己身体，五脏六腑都绞痛起来，他在意识模糊间听到门外的大笑，还听到了“狼人”这个词。痛是最好的那种折磨，至少要比羞辱好。莱姆斯残存的人类意识让他在塔朗泰拉舞下羞耻不堪，他觉得钻心剜骨要比粉身碎骨好一点，而塔朗泰拉舞是最糟糕的那个。

有的时候人要少一点，四五个人。还有两个跟他差不多大的小孩子，一个要年长一些。面无表情的看着莱姆斯，年长的那个多数时间不会看他。

还有的时候只有一个人，醉醺醺的扔给莱姆斯一个什么咒。通常因为口齿不清而不那么把咒语的效果体现的淋漓尽致。

他几乎成了一个发泄的玩具，毕竟狼人可不是什么易碎品。

在这些个夜晚，莱姆斯通常睡得很早——在他们离开之后几乎是立马就睡着了，呃，或许更像是晕过去。他很累，也很疼，但他已经习惯疼痛了。

莱姆斯在七岁的时候显现出了魔力波动，他在一次钻心剜骨中把地下室的门震飞了。当沃尔布加像黑魔王汇报这件事的时候，黑魔王的大发慈悲的让他们给莱姆斯安排一支魔杖和几本书，会魔法的狼人会更锋利一点。

第二天莱姆斯的地下室就被扔进来一根长木棒和几本书。考虑到他可能不太认识字的原因——还有字典。该死的贴心，但莱姆斯感激这新奇的东西，能打发他无聊的时间。他捡起那根木棒，莱姆斯觉得有什么东西被打通了，这小东西几乎是立刻跟他产生了联系。他不知道该用这个棒子干什么，又随便翻开一本书。大部分的字他都看不懂，好在他有的是时间。

当天晚上的来访者很突然，通常这天晚上没人会来的。但是他看见了沃尔布加的面孔，然后他看见自己的锁链迅速变短，最后把他牢牢钉在了墙上。沃尔布加手里拿着一个泛着莹莹绿色的软鞭，甚至还没有看他一眼，鞭子就已经落在了身上，皮开肉绽。伤口处滋滋的冒着烟，并以肉眼可见的速度变黑。沃尔布加对结果很不满意，她哐当一声关上铁门，锁链如释重负的把莱姆斯扔到地上。莱姆斯痛的蜷起身子，血浸湿了旁边的书页。

莱姆斯在这里像一个破旧的娃娃，坏了哪里便被修补。他的身上布满了狰狞的疤痕——但跟正鲜活的伤口比起来，也不算狰狞。

莱姆斯今天坐在了门口，他觉得很热，所以靠在铁栏杆上想要降低一点温度。他听见脚步声，哈，又是布莱克一家的日常拜访。他迷迷糊糊的想，觉得很晕，想做什么就快一点吧。他抬头的时候正好对上了那个年长男孩的目光，那个男孩显然对这目光接触始料未及，他猛的跳了一下，然后不动声色的恢复镇定，接下来的时间还像以前那样。

西里斯不情不愿的跟着家里人去参加所谓例行娱乐，他同情那黑暗地下室里被困着的小兽，但他没办法。他心不在焉的走在甬道里，心不在焉的想着一会去厨房找些吃的，然后猛然对上了一双翡翠似的的眼睛，那明显是个人类面孔，操，沃尔布加，可真有你的。

他不忍心去看里面痛苦哀叫的人类，那些咒语好像打在他自己身上一样。结束了之后，西里斯逃也般的离开了地下室。

当天晚上，西里斯失眠了。那男孩是他罪恶家族犯下的罪行之一，这罪名是不是也要落在他的身上？

他披上睡袍，偷偷跑到地下室去。里面的男孩已经睡着了，背对着铁门。西里斯点燃手里的蜡烛，试探的把烛光探到门里，里面一个瘦小的身躯正在随着呼吸起伏，下身搭着一个布莱克家的旧毯子。

他确实是个小男孩，而不是什么西里斯以为的野兽。

空气里血腥潮湿的味道让西里斯皱了皱鼻子。他经常会因为不听话而被罚，但很少会见血，很少会闻到这样浓重的血腥味道。西里斯不知道的是，门口的味道算是这间地下室里最清新的了。

年幼的西里斯站在门口一动不动，这件事加深了他对家族的恐惧和厌恶，更多是厌恶。他无法想象世界上还有另一个像他这么大的男孩，要在这里受着非人折磨。

狼人的感官告知莱姆斯有什么人来了。他动了动，看见了门口跳跃的烛光，然后看见了烛光后面的脸。是那个年长的布莱克，莱姆斯抬手揉了揉眼睛，看向来者。令他惊讶的是，那人开口了，并没有拿着什么东西指着他然后喊出一句咒语。

“你…你好。”

“你好。”莱姆斯机械的重复那人的话。

西里斯有点惊喜，但某些程度上他更悲伤了。惊喜在于这人可以跟他交流，悲伤也在于这人可以交流——这他妈是个活生生的人类。

“我叫西里斯·布莱克。”这是家庭教师告诉他的，要有些礼貌。

“嗯…莱…莱姆斯。”莱姆斯更摸不着头脑了，没有人跟他说过这样的话，他思考着自己的名字，从残存的记忆里找到了。“莱姆斯。”他又说了一遍，好似在让自己记得深刻一点。

“只是莱姆斯吗？”西里斯看起来有点沮丧，他想知道这个小家伙完整的名字。

“也许是卢平吧…我想。”莱姆斯坐起来，带的锁链叮当响。

“他们把你锁起来？”西里斯看见那锁链，把蜡烛放在地上，好让自己离莱姆斯更近一点。

“如你所见。”莱姆斯的语言部分醒过来了。他闷闷的想，他们？难道不应该是你们？

西里斯觉得莱姆斯很正常，至少不是他母亲口中那个什么“肮脏下流的杂种”。男孩的肤色是久不见光的苍白，金棕色的头发披在身后——家养小精灵很久没有打理过他了。

莱姆斯在黑暗里动了动，他不确定是否应该去靠近这个奇怪的来访者。但是他看清了那人的面孔，典型的布莱克面孔。这几乎是让他生理反射的一缩，很疼但是说不清是哪里。

“我知道他们怎样对你，我之前以为你是个野兽，但…”西里斯小声嘟囔着。

“我的确是个野兽，所以他们才把我锁在这里。”莱姆斯打断他。

“可是你看起来和我一样，你和书上的野兽不一样。”西里斯认真的反驳他，“书上的野兽长着獠牙，你没有。他们还有覆盖身体的毛发，你也没有。”

“我没有？也许只是你看不见。”莱姆斯底气不足的说，他也觉得自己不应该是，但似乎每个人都觉得他是。

“你就是不是！”西里斯大声说，他怎么会看错？然后他注意到那几本书，“你能看懂吗？”他平时就讨厌那些大部头的书，因为字太多了，并且很复杂。

“不懂。”莱姆斯很高兴他转移了话题，“但我总会弄懂的。”

“那…如果你有不懂的可以问我！”西里斯兴致勃勃的对他说，“我可以每天晚上来这里找你。”

莱姆斯没回答，他还是不知道这个人到底要干什么。

西里斯等待了一会，然后试探着问“你睡着了？那我走了，明天再来找你！”

莱姆斯听着他逐渐远去的脚步，脑袋里乱乱的，他说他们俩看起来一样，那就说明他不是野兽，可那头狼是怎么回事。

——

“嘿，莱姆斯。”西里斯的声音把他从发呆中叫回来。莱姆斯看见他手里捧着一本书，手里拿着一个木棒。

然后他拿出自己的木棒，西里斯兴奋的说，“看，我的魔杖比你的要长！”

哦，原来这东西叫魔杖吗。

他们俩一晚上基本都是在看书，西里斯带来的蜡烛照亮了门口的那一块地方。但莱姆斯不怎么需要光，狼人夜视能力能让他在黑暗中看清一切东西。

每一个晚上西里斯都会来。有一天西里斯坐在门口的时候，却看见里面是一只狼。

西里斯脑袋里顿时乱了，莱姆斯听见他对狼大吼，“你这个怪物！你把莱姆斯吃掉了吗！！”

莱姆斯听见他的话，他觉得西里斯在朝自己吼，可是又听见西里斯喊自己的名字。他自己怎么把自己吃掉？

人类的气味让狼渴望的发狂，可他无法挣脱锁链。这晚上几乎是莱姆斯几年来度过的最艰难的一个晚上，第二天他在血泊里醒来，四肢都疼的好像要断掉。

家养小精灵一边咒骂他一边处理了他的伤口，然后砰的消失了。

当天晚上他又见到了西里斯，西里斯怀里捧着一大堆不知道什么东西。“咦？你没有被狼吃掉？”西里斯看着他发愣，怀里的东西全掉到了地上。有个小玻璃瓶碎掉了，在地面上飘出了它短暂魔药生涯的最后一缕烟。

“我是来帮你报仇的，如果那头狼吃了你，我就杀掉他。”西里斯坐到他的老位置，“他伤害你了？”

莱姆斯庆幸今天自己不是狼，要不然他就要被西里斯杀掉。“呃，你的家长…他们说‘狼人’。”

“狼人？”西里斯挠挠头，“你和一个狼人关在一起吗？我为什么没有见过他。”

“我，狼人。”莱姆斯在心里翻了个白眼。

“你和书上的狼人长的也不太一样…”西里斯努力回忆起那页的插图，是个凶猛强壮的男人，在他的右边，是一头强壮的狼。

西里斯今天没带书，所以他决定今晚把自己知道的关于狼的东西一股脑的讲给莱姆斯听。

即便一个心地纯洁的人，一个不忘在夜间祈祷的人，也难免在乌头草盛开的月圆之夜变身为狼。

“狼人，莱姆斯，你首先是人，其次才是狼。”西里斯把手伸进栏杆的空隙揉了揉莱姆斯的脑袋。莱姆斯蹭了蹭他的手，他很喜欢这短暂的来自其他人的温度。

西里斯在接下来的日子罕见的扎进了布莱克的家族藏书室。他翻阅每一本关于狼人的资料，但写的大多是如何杀死狼人，他们颌下的咽喉部位柔软脆弱，只有短短的绒毛，银制品会让狼人生不如死，制造伤口却无法愈合。最后还强调了，要在离开之前把银刀刺入狼人的心脏，这样才算是结束。西里斯摸摸手上象征家族标志的银戒，决定把它永远摘掉。

时间飞快，西里斯从一个小团子长成了一个挺拔少年。他依旧每天准时坐在莱姆斯的门前。地下室的里男孩也在长大，他的狼人体质让他迅速拔高，但营养不良让他瘦骨嶙峋。他年复一年的被囚禁在地下室里，但他不觉得无聊，因为有书本，还有西里斯。

他们会在夜深人静的时候一起读书，或者听西里斯给他讲外面发生的事情，又或者带着一身伤痛去安慰被家族虐待的西里斯。他们有的时候有着同样的伤口，沃尔布加的鞭子，黑魔法。沃尔布加显然考虑到了长子的颜面问题，她让鞭子温和了那么一点——不会皮开肉绽，但一路乌青。

莱姆斯在一本书里学会了呼神守卫，更晚一些的时候，有一只银狼会从他的魔杖中跑出来给他陪伴。

——

安宁的日子总不会太长。在一个冬天，西里斯作为布莱克家的长子，迈入了成年人的行列。沃尔布加在聚会结束后带着西里斯和雷古勒斯到地下室，她让西里斯做点什么。

做点什么？西里斯握紧手里的魔杖，他不会对莱姆斯放出任何一个恶咒的。他努力在记忆里搜索一个咒语，一个不那么痛，不那么难受的咒语。但他没有想到。旁边的沃尔布加狠狠的瞪了他一眼，迅速的朝莱姆斯抛出了一个钻心剜骨，“学。”

西里斯的手心潮湿，他小声的嘟囔着咒语，魔杖顶端仅迸出了一点火星。

“废物。”沃尔布加用眼神剜了他一眼，几乎让魔杖滑出西里斯的手里。“钻—心—剜—骨！你心软了嗯？”

西里斯不能让沃尔布加看出破绽，他抓住魔杖，朝里面的人念了这道咒语。

莱姆斯在咒语击中他的那一刻，觉得他发出来的要比别人发的更疼一些。

沃尔布加这才满意的哼了一声，转身走向出口。西里斯急急忙忙的朝里面看了一眼，莱姆斯背对着他，似乎仍在抽搐。

然后听见前面传来一声大吼，“西里斯！”他追上沃尔布加，觉得自己成了一个彻头彻尾的布莱克。

当天晚上他几乎是像一阵风卷入了地下室。“对不起。”他垂下头，不敢看那人的眼睛。

“习惯了。”见他来，莱姆斯动了动，却没有往日那么开心了。

“真的对不起，我没得选。”西里斯又说，他更像是在说服自己。

“知道了。”莱姆斯扯了扯嘴角。“如果没有别的事情，今天我很累了。”

“莱米，别——”西里斯哀求里面的人不要就这样离开他，他抽出袖子里的魔杖，“我在书上找了个开锁咒语，你想出来吗。”

“我说我很累了。”走出地下室这个条件对他来说足够诱人，但出去又能怎么样呢？还不是要被抓回来。

“让我试试。”西里斯对着锁念了一段复杂的咒语，那条小蛇动了动僵硬的身子，然后游走了。

门开了。

西里斯拾起地上的蜡烛，犹豫地走进地下室。他看见那个缩在毯子里的男孩，他伸手碰了碰他露在外面的肩膀，“嘿。”

他们俩头一次这样近的看着彼此。莱姆斯坐起来靠在墙壁上，他早就不难过了。

西里斯看着莱姆斯碧绿的眼睛，心跳漏了一拍。他们俩近到能感受到彼此呼吸吹拂在身上的感觉，对于这样一个血气方刚的少年来讲，有点太近了。

他俩就这样默默看着，一言不发。西里斯看着烛光勾勒出莱姆斯柔和的下颌线，清晰的锁骨，随着呼吸起伏的身体，他被情欲蒙了眼。

他抓住莱姆斯的胳膊将他拉进自己的怀里，贪婪掠夺他口腔内的空气。毫无经验的西里斯几乎是立刻闯入莱姆斯的身体，丝毫没有章法的在里面横冲直撞。最后在一阵颤抖中释放了自己之后，他似乎听见身下的人在小声呜咽。他气喘吁吁的坐在地上，拍了拍莱姆斯的肩膀——莱姆斯没动，他被扔在地上像一个破碎的娃娃。西里斯才刚刚意识到自己做了什么，他把外套盖在莱姆斯身上，一阵风似的跑回了屋子里。糟糕，他今天本是来道歉的。

莱姆斯在书里看到过这种事情，但是他觉得不该是这样的体验。很疼，他给的疼和别人给的疼差不多，但是又不太一样。莱姆斯趴在地上，嘲讽的想，一种新的折磨方式，哈？

莱姆斯不再每天晚上都坐在门前等西里斯来了，他缩在墙角翻着书，试图把每一个字都刻进脑袋里。他本不应该抱期望的，他们都是一类人，方式不同而已。

他听见脚步声，然后把自己往毯子里又缩了缩。他听见西里斯喊他的名字，他甩甩头把那个声音从脑海里赶出去。

“莱姆斯？你在吗。”西里斯刚说完就觉得自己问了个愚蠢的问题，除了这地下室的方寸地，他还能去哪？

“莱姆斯…昨天我回去看见有血，不是我的…我想应该是你的。”西里斯局促的说，他觉得这个时候不应该闯进去。他告诉自己，西里斯布莱克，有点儿耐心。

“是吗。”莱姆斯翻了个白眼，何必要施暴后再来惺惺作态呢？他放下手里的书，决定不再作声。

“我昨天没忍住，你…我觉得咱俩的关系有点不太寻常，对吗？”

应该是什么关系呢，莱姆斯在心里想。他在书里看见两个人可以是爱人，可以是朋友，或者同学什么的。

“我真的很抱歉，你可以让我进去吗？”

莱姆斯在想爱是什么，友情又是什么。他不想让西里斯进来了，昨天他进来之后的结果并不太妙。

“我进来了？”

爱是让人又难过又快乐的东西，友情应该是让人感到快乐和有安全感的东西，莱姆斯得出了结论，他已经听见西里斯在解锁了。

西里斯走进门，站在离莱姆斯远远的地方并举起了双手，“我什么都不会做，我今天来只是希望你能原谅我…”

西里斯明显的底气不足，他在想如果有人对自己做了这样的事情，他是否能够原谅他。

“以后别再这样了，嗯…我是说如果可以的话。”莱姆斯的声音从角落里传来，闷闷的。

“我保证我以后再也不会伤害你。”西里斯立马做出保证，他想过去抱抱莱姆斯，但他怕惊到那个人。

——

虽然莱姆斯一直生活在地下室，但他还是能清楚的感觉到，外面有什么事情发生了。他的拜访者越来越少，到现在，就只剩西里斯一个人了。西里斯对他闭口不谈外面的动乱，他只是说，快结束了，快结束了，然后把莱姆斯揽进怀里。

今天的西里斯很奇怪。银灰色的眼睛里茫然无措，莱姆斯喊他要喊上几声，他才会回答。他们两个蒙在旧毯子里，然后他听见西里斯在小声的抽泣。莱姆斯不知道该怎么办，他已经有相当一段时间没有过情感上的泪水了。他伸手去揉了揉西里斯的脑袋，“你愿意告诉我吗？”

“这可能是个好消息。对你来说，对我也是。”西里斯扯出一个勉强的笑容，“沃尔布加死了，奥莱恩也死了。”

沃尔布加？莱姆斯想着这个名字，哦，她很久没有来过了。很久以前，她就把自己疯狂的姿态藏起来，做一个安静优雅的布莱克夫人。

“可我不知道该怎么办。”布莱克家族的继承人——现任家主在毯子里缩成一团。

“你想怎么办就怎么办。”莱姆斯也不知道，他用手梳理着西里斯的头发。

“谢谢。”西里斯擦了擦眼睛，然后钻出毯子离开了地下室。这座宅子里现在只有西里斯一个人了，还有克利切。黑魔王的势力大大削减，没人再能控制布莱克家族了。但他在难过什么呢，他用了十九年要逃离的世界，现在已经崩塌了。

他可以解开莱姆斯身上的锁链，然后放他自由。但他不想，西里斯自私的想。他不想莱姆斯走，不想让他离开自己。这样的想法太自私了，他忍不住唾弃自己。但他实在是怕解开锁链之后，莱姆斯就会消失在他的生命里。

家庭教师多年的称职教育让他知道自己不该这样做。所以他拿着魔杖回到地下室，无论莱姆斯是走是留，他都放他自由。

这是他走的最慢的一次，答案已经显而易见，西里斯叹了口气。他在门口站了很久才进去，他蹲下亲吻莱姆斯的额头，然后用魔杖给他解开身上的镣铐。

莱姆斯的手腕，脚腕都是长年锁链禁锢的乌黑淤青。西里斯心疼，并感到抱歉。他深吸一口气，蹲下来看着莱姆斯的眼睛——也许是最后一次看到这双碧绿纯净的眼睛了，“你自由了，没人会再抓你回来。”

莱姆斯看起来很困惑，去哪里？

“你可以去见到太阳，草地，河流，森林。一切你想做的事情。”西里斯又补充道。“我会给你钱，在你没有找到合适的地方住的时候，你可以住在我家里。”

莱姆斯看着他，然后站起来走向门口。他对迈过那道门槛很是犹豫。西里斯拉起他的手，亲亲他的侧脸，“走吧。”

屋子里的装饰要比地下室豪华太多，也要舒适太多。莱姆斯赤脚踩在地毯上，不知道该往何处去。

西里斯带他上楼，让他住在西里斯的隔壁房间。他找了很多东西试图消除他腕处的淤青，但都失败了。他趁莱姆斯睡着的时候量得了他的尺寸，订了几套合适他的衣服。

莱姆斯还没有习惯自己可以不受束缚的到处走。他很喜欢从窗户洒进来的阳光，他坐在阳光里，一天又一天。

西里斯觉得他们俩在一起的时间在倒计时了，他总有一天要走的。西里斯靠在门框上，凝望着莱姆斯的身影，想把他刻进记忆里。

莱姆斯身上的淤青只剩下一点点红痕了。他跟西里斯说，想出去看看。

西里斯想，可能就是今天了。

他帮莱姆斯穿上衣服，他的莱姆斯真的很好看。

“如果有事情，用守护神喊我。”

莱姆斯应了一声，就走出了格里莫德广场。

外面是来来往往的麻瓜，莱姆斯小心翼翼的走在别人不太能注意到的地方，然后他终于发现，没人对他有恶意。他眨眨眼睛，然后在一个公园停住了，草地，河流。

他看见有几只大狗狗在草地上追逐，还有几只懒洋洋的在晒太阳。

西里斯注视着莱姆斯逐渐消失的背影，开始坐立不安的等待着他回来。直到太阳西下，还是没人敲门。外面一片寂静漆黑的时候，他终于坐不住了。即使是走，他身上分文没有，该怎么活下去呢？

他最后在公园的草地里发现的莱姆斯——他睡着了。西里斯走近，情不自禁的在莱姆斯颤动的睫毛上落下一吻，“莱米，回家了。”

在回家的路上，莱姆斯一直半睡半醒迷迷糊糊的靠在西里斯身上。

莱姆斯要高西里斯半头，西里斯觉得莱姆斯可真沉，可是这样真好。他没把莱姆斯送回房间，而是放在了自己的床上。

西里斯坐在沙发上抽了半宿的烟，他受不了自己这样患得患失了。如果莱姆斯要离开他，他也可以承受。

莱姆斯第二天早上在西里斯怀里醒来。他觉得很安心，所以没动，就缩在西里斯怀里等他睡醒。西里斯做了好多梦，他梦见莱姆斯离开的背影，又梦见莱姆斯在森林里被其他狼人咬的七零八碎，又梦见莱姆斯在悬崖下摔的粉碎。等他从梦里挣扎出来的时候，他发现莱姆斯还在怀里。

噢梅林，我是不是还在梦里？

莱姆斯看西里斯醒了，朝他露出一个微笑。西里斯觉得自己化了，他从没见过莱姆斯这样笑。

“早，莱米。”西里斯坐起来，打算下去给他们俩搞点吃的。

莱姆斯跟着他下楼去厨房，然后坐在椅子上等着烤面包片。西里斯可没忘昨晚他的烦恼，他递给莱姆斯一罐巧克力酱，然后坐在莱姆斯对面。

“你…你想离开这里吗？或者…你也可以留下来陪我。”最后一句他说的很小声，几乎淹没在面包机的工作声音中。

“我今天不可以去公园了么？我当然愿意陪你啦。”莱姆斯沮丧的点点头。

“那你愿意留下来陪我？我是说我们以后一起生活，我是指，我想，我爱你。”西里斯紧张极了。“如果你不喜欢这里，我们可以买一个你喜欢的地方！”西里斯又想到这栋阴郁的房子。

“好。”莱姆斯点点头，“那你今天能陪我去公园吗？”

西里斯简直不敢相信自己的耳朵，他激动的越过桌面去响亮地亲了莱姆斯一口。“好说好说，你想去哪里我都可以陪你。”

西里斯几乎是在吃完早餐的一瞬间就找人去做了一对铱质戒指，然后牵着莱姆斯的手去了公园。

后来他们俩搬到了霍格莫德村，再后来买了黑泽的一栋乡村小屋。

莱姆斯说，在那几年里，他看不到太阳，可还是能感受到爱。

谢谢阅读


End file.
